Chase's Revival
by OmegaPikaGod
Summary: Chase has disappeared after a dark power took over his body and used a move his body couldn't handle. The hardships that ensue test the relationships between every one connected by the Paw Patrol.


Aftermath

Marshall's P.O.V.

I looked out on the desecrated field where the war for the world had just happened and felt my heart ache for what happened. Midnight and Luna were on the ground pinned through the heart. Most of the parallels were dead with no way of recovery. Worst of all for me though Chase was gone. Disintegrated by an evil force that for some strange reason felt like Rocky. I could feel my heart strings pull inwards as I cried out in agony. Chase the one who fought so hard to hold this world together was gone for good. I could feel every ounce of sorrow leak from my tear ducts as my legs gave out and I laid on the ground bawling. I heard the others call out to me but I was to hurt to care. I should have been fighting beside him instead I watched him fight by himself. I felt my heart break. After everything we'd been through just to be separated again. I could feel the dark power pulsing out from my heart. I screamed his name as hard as I could but nothing happened. I felt my stomach scrunch up in anger. Yeah we won the war but at what cost to everyone involved.

So many parallels lay on the ground dead. My heart ached more as i thought of all the families i just ruined. Then it happened. I felt my anger explode outward as i was consumed by the evil energy that surrounded me. I started to laugh maniacally and walk towards all the bodies. I sent out a pulse of energy and fixed every wound that everyone had. I watched as Luna and Midnight got up shakily. I felt a smile creep across my face and let out a giggle as their faces changed to show nothing but pure terror. "Ha ha now you finally know what you're truly up against. I'm gonna kill you this time, but then I'm gonna bring you back again and do it again. Any Questions before I begin?" I stared right at them waiting with my deadly grin. "None? Good."

I rushed at them faster than I'd ever moved before and hit them head on. The impact sent them flying in different directions. I went after Midnight first. I ran to him right as he hit a tree. He saw me coming and started to charge a beam attack. I kept running at him until he shot at me. I ran straight towards the beam not flinching at all. As it got closer I got angrier until it hit me. The beam didn't do what I expected it to. When it hit me I felt all my energy leave me and fell to the ground. He got back up and started to fly over to me. Once he was where he wanted to be he landed and put his paw on my throat. I quickly began to feel the pressure on my throat. "Listen up everyone. This world is ours now and we expect you to do exactly as we say." He looked over to Luna who had composed herself and walked over to me and Midnight and nodded. Luna spoke up right after. "Firstly everyone here is going to bow to us and pledge their loyalty." I heard a murmur go through the crowd before I heard S's voice cut through.

"No we'll never bow to the likes of you!" I felt Midnight tense his paw before pressing down with more force. I let out a yelp and heard everyone gasp. I couldn't breath and felt my lungs burning. Damn I really was weaker than Chase. I heard S chime in again. "Okay okay. We'll submit just don't hurt him anymore." Midnight let up just enough for me to get air in. I watched as all my friends bowed. Luna chimed in again. "Secondly everyone is required to wear a special pup tag at all times." As she finishes here sentence a big box appears next to her. "Everyone line up." Another murmur went through the crowd but everyone started to stir when they saw Midnight start to frown.

A line started in front of them as they started putting the collars on everyone. After everyone else had gotten the special collars put on them S stepped up and waited. Luna had an evil grin on her face as she put his on. When she was finished he stepped back with the other pups. After they were on in line Midnight pressed a button and everyone started to scream in agony as violent shocks went through their bodies. I don't know how they did it but I started to feel all the pain they felt. I started to scream out in pain. I felt the tears start to welt up in my eyes. "Shut up I don't care how much it hurts you're starting to piss me off." I fought against the pain long enough to say one last thing to him.

"Ha ha don't think you've won just yet. I'll get Chase back and then you'll never hurt another person or pup ever again." I let out a strained laugh and coughed up some blood. Midnight looked down at me and gave me a crooked smile. "Don't you see you idiot? There is no more Chase, and there is no hope. Trust me learn that now and you won't have that bad an execution." He let out a hollow laugh and punched me in the eye. I screamed out in pure distraught. He laughed once more before he picked up my head and slammed it into the ground.

_*TIME LAPSE*_

I woke up with a pounding headache. My vision was extremely blurry and I had no sense of balance. My powers weren't helping at all. I tried to get up and stumbled back down. I landed on my side and managed to dislocate a rib. I yelped silently and tried to call out for help only to have my hopes crushed. My voice was gone. That didn't matter at the moment though. I started to hear footsteps coming towards the room i was in. In a few moments I felt a presence at the door, at least my powers were starting to work again. I heard who every it was slide the key into the keyhole and open the door. "Ok Marshall get up it's time to go." The voice was robotic and strange but familiar at the same time. "I can't go anywhere I can't see or walk." He put a glass to my lips and started to tip it upwards. My vision slowly began to get better and when i could finally see clearly again I saw that it was S who came to get me. "Where are we going?"

He ignored me and helped me to my feet. He started leading me down a long winding maze of corridors. Eventually we arrived at a paw scanner and S unlocked the door that was before us. "He's right inside, and please be on your best behavior. He really doesn't like violence." I stepped through the doors into a big fancy room with a small desk in the center with a large chair with its back towards me. Wow wonder where this is going I thought as I stepped closer. "Ah Marshall so you've finally woken up. Do you like what I did with your friends?"

I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off. "Don't answer that I don't care. So anyway let's get to business. Something about you is counteracting the pup tags I made. Which coincidentally means that you're the only one who can stop my plans. So I'll give you this one chance. Join me or die." I immediately frowned suppressing a growl and glared at him. He starred back for a minute before he grabbed a small hourglass and flipping it. "You have five minutes before we decide for you." My mind was beginning to race as we stared at each other. He gave a slight smile and my calm broke.

I started to growl lowly while staring at him. My growl slowly began to build up before i couldn't hold it back anymore. I let out an ear splitting bark that broke the glass behind him and blew him back against the floor knocking the breath out of him. I ran while my body was surrounded by light as i was transforming into my pure light form. My wings sprouted just as i jumped out of the window and i began to soar off. Everything that i saw as I was flying pissed me off. There was a whole prison that they were keeping us in. I looked at the expanse of land below me and felt myself slip slightly out of my glide. I flapped my wings to go higher and kept going forward. I eventually made it passed the fence only to find that we weren't in adventure bay any more. The fence ended just before a drop off into the ocean.

_Ok so this chapter is gonna change depending on what you guys comment on it. I have no idea where to go from here. I have gotten permission to use Shadow and Shadex in this story (If you don't know who they are go look at SilvexSilverWolf) but i don't know where I'm gonna add them in yet. So really i need anyone who reads this to tell me exactly what you think and critique me as much as you want._


End file.
